


October 20: “I hope you have a speech prepared.”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: After the number of heart attacks Cadash has given Cassandra, turnabout is fair play.





	October 20: “I hope you have a speech prepared.”

“You are the creature’s rival because of what _you_ did,” Cassandra said, mounting yet another damned staircase as Edric Cadash huffed along behind her. “And we know it—all of us.” They crested the stairs to find Leliana holding a... giant sword? “The Inquisition requires a leader,” Cassandra continued, “the one who has already been leading it—you.” Cassandra nodded to the courtyard, and as Cadash turned and saw the crowd, she added quietly, “I hope you have a speech prepared.”

The new Inquisitor plastered on a grin. “I am _literally going to murder you_ ,” he ground through his teeth.


End file.
